Euverlèk gebroeker:4kant,6
Wèlkóm! Danke des doe dir e huuske gekóch haes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15 aug 2012 08:40 (UTC) Rieksregistraasje Ik zag net dat je burger mag worden. Ik heb nog een paar deel aan informatie over je nodig: # Volledige naam incl. evt. doopnamen # Geslacht # Religie --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 sep 2012 13:57 (UTC) :Piet Lelijksteen, man, protestant. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20 sep 2012 14:01 (UTC) ::Danke! Je bent nu officieel börger :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 sep 2012 14:26 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:43 (UTC) :Dus als ik het goed begrijp zijn de verkiezingen van 25 tot 30 september en kan ik me tot de vijfentwintigste verkiesbaar stellen? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 22 sep 2012 12:32 (UTC) :: Jao, det stömp. Inlichtinger euver g'm stömme zèlf vólgentj nag. Ich dink det man euver 'nem waeke daereuver e berich óntvingk. Men dao mós se meh veur wachte. Bart K (euverlègk) 22 sep 2012 16:00 (UTC) :::Ook maar efkes in 't Nederlands è :P Inderdaad, je krijgt nog nader bericht over het stemmen (op 25e ofzo) :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 sep 2012 17:46 (UTC) ::::Doe die berichten maar ook in het Nederlands. Het Limburgs begrijp ik nauwelijks :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 23 sep 2012 05:55 (UTC) :::::Hahaha, ik zal d'r aan proberen te denken :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 sep 2012 09:46 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:11 (UTC) Bedankt voor je stem :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 sep 2012 12:17 (UTC) Kártehös doesn't have anything to do with kaartenhuis, does it? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 10:42 (UTC) :It does :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 10:45 (UTC) ::Hahahahaha, your names are way too easy to see through :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 10:48 (UTC) :::Next one: Xögyrkà II :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 10:50 (UTC) ::::Schurk? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 11:03 (UTC) :::::No, sjögurka :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 11:05 (UTC) ::::::Alright, this time you win :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 11:06 (UTC) ::::::: :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 26 jan 2013 11:10 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC) :Danke! Jag ska delta i valen :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 9 jun 2013 09:04 (UTC) ::Good, jöng :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jun 2013 09:40 (UTC) :::PS. KB-PVIR :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10 jun 2013 17:32 (UTC) ::::Woop :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 07:57 (UTC) Inzeluuer :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jun 2013 08:32 (UTC) :Varför är du ledsen? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 9 jun 2013 08:49 (UTC) ::För att jag inte hade sett att länken inte var där :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jun 2013 09:01 (UTC) ::: :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 9 jun 2013 09:04 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:54 (UTC) Landjszamme http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Landjszamme#St.C3.B6mming_7d - Det guuef stömber matterjaal :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jul 2013 17:20 (UTC) Slieres Qytokant, det finns en invasion av wikia-administratörerna på sliraswikien :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 aug 2013 14:54 (UTC)